The Red Files
by The Illuminaughty Pine Tree
Summary: Private Investigator Richard Grayson is stuck in the wringer. He has his hands full with two cases! Along the way, he picks up a young assistant who helps him with his cases. Together, the two find out something very interesting. YJ AU. Flames are not tolerated. R&R. Rated T for language


**This is the first Young Justice AU I've ever typed up, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, there wouldn't be a cliffhanger in the last episode.**

It was 6 o'clock at night when Private Investigator Richard J. Grayson got the call. The young detective was sitting in his office reviewing earlier cases, when the phone on his desk rang, startling him so much that he fell out of his chair. Trying to pull himself up, Richard accidentally tugged on a napkin that had a cup of scalding coffee on it, which fell on his crotch.

"Shit!" Richard shouted, quickly hopping up. He grabbed the phone, and, wiping tears of pain out of his baby blue sapphire eyes, answered with a pained "Hello".

"Hello, is this Richard Grayson, Private Eye?" It was Artemis Lian Crock, one of Richard's best friends. Another was Wallace Rudolph West, Artemis' spouse.

"Yes, this is he," Richard said. "How can I help you, Artemis?" There was silence before Artemis answered. "Dick, it's about Wally," she said softly. Dick was silent for a moment. "What about Wally?" he finally asked.

"Well... Wally, he's... missing."

Dick dropped the phone in shock. He must've been standing like that, because he was brought back to reality by Artemis' frantic voice. "Hello?" Dick? Dick, are you still there?" Dick picked up the phone with shaking hands. "Yes, I am," he told her. "Good. I'll come by tomorrow at 3:30 to give you the details, okay?"

"Okay." Dick hung up the phone and started contemplating the news he'd just received. Wally West, his best friend ever since they'd first met ten years ago, was missing. He regretted not asking for the details right away.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing billionaire Bruce Wayne looking stoic, as always. Dick scowled at the man; this was one of the many things he hated about this man. "Why must you always barge into my office unannounced?" he asked.

"That's not important right now," Bruce replied. "What is important, however, is the information I'm about to give you about a new case I want you to about a new case I want you to get started on." This was another thing Dick hated about the billionaire. He always wanted Dick to solve a case for him.

"I'm sorry Wayne," he said with a bittersweet tone, "but I've already been handed a case that I'm sure is far important..."

"I'm sure whatever juvenile case you've been given..."

"'Juvenile case'!" Dick exclaimed loudly in disbelief and anger.

"...is far less important than a mysterious mercenary," Bruce finished, as though Dick had never said a word. The detective was silent for a while, mouth open slightly in shock. Then, after about a minute of silence, there was a screeched "What the FUCK?!"

"You heard me," the billionaire said. "I saw a mercenary on the roof of Wayne Enterprises." Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why does this man always have to attract danger?_ he thought.He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Describe him for me," he said.

"He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a gun holster." Dick nodded. "Anything else?" he asked. "Yes, he was wearing a red helmet," Bruce added. Dick wrote all this down. "Do you know what he was after?" he asked.

"...I do not," Bruce admitted reluctantly. Dick internally smirked at this. He knew that Bruce hated to admit that he didn't know something. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned. "Find out what he wants with me," the billionaire demanded.

Dick paused. Was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. He wasn't going to put up with Bruce's insufferable badgering. "Of course," he said. Bruce gave him a curt nod and left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Dick let a groan and his head hit the desk. Why did he do that? That must've been the worst decision of his life. _I need_ _help_ ,he thought _._ Then he got an idea. "I'll get an assistant," Dick said. "First thing tomorrow, I'll look for a young assistant."

 **So, yeah. This is the first chapter. I hope that you like it. Also, guess who the assistant is going to be. Just guess. Don't forget to R &R**

 **-RR02**


End file.
